


The New Parents

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [8]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Babies, Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halden and Ysana were overjoyed to cuddle their first grandson.  But after they finally left, Kalman noticed Marrith seemed sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Parents

Halden and Ysana were overjoyed to cuddle their first grandson. But after they finally left, Kalman noticed Marrith seemed sad. "He'll never know my family," she sniffed when he asked her why. 

He put his arms around his wife. "No. But he has us - we're his family, and we'll make sure he knows about them too. When he's older, we can explain more." 

After her husband and son fell asleep, Marrith took the little card out of the drawer where she'd hidden it. "If you ever want to talk, we're here," it said, and it was signed "Martan and Ysabeau."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
